Various password generation and terminal or user authentication mechanisms are known. Conventional authentication is often time consuming and a user needs to remember his or her credentials, such as a password. Strong classic passwords are difficult to remember and can be stolen easily. Some authentication procedures include multiple stages in which the user has to input credentials and verification information multiple times. Password-less authentication generally requires the introduction of equipment or devices, such as fingerprint scanners or iris scanners.